The present invention is related to ring airfoil projectile launchers.
The ring airfoil projectile (RAP) has unique aerodynamic characteristics: high lift, and low drag. By spinning the ring airfoil at launch, gyroscopic stability results, and relatively flat trajectories with extended range are achievable.
The initial application of the ring airfoil in a self-contained munition appeared in the early 1970""s (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,877,383 and 4,115,175 to Flatau). This early configuration was designed as high-explosive fragmentation projectile. Shortly thereafter, several designs appeared for use as a less-than-lethal (LTL) projectile by making the ring airfoil body of a rubber-like material and incorporating cavities to contain chemical-incapacitation agents (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,898,932, 3,951,070, and 4,190,476 to Flatau). Upon target impact, the LTL RAP dispersed its load of agent on and about the target.
To date, all of the launchers associated with LTL ring airfoil projectile have been single-shot devices (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,154,012 to Miller and U.S. Pat. No. 5,970,970 to Vanek). Hence, the design of the subject launcher as semi-automatic or repeating mechanism is a progressive step in the technology of launching spinning ring airfoil projectiles, particularly for LTL use.
This invention addresses the need for a repeating launcher for ring airfoil projectiles, including as a non-lethal means of riot-control and the subduction of belligerence, for use when law officials deem the use of lethal force counterproductive.
In one embodiment, the launcher is particularly adapted to using a novel cartridge enclosing the RAP. The cartridge comprises a housing which contains the RAP mounted to a sabot. The cartridge is cylindrical in shape, having a diameter which exceeds its length.
The launcher includes a receiver or body defining a cartridge receiving area and a tubular passage through which the ring airfoil projectile is launched from a fired cartridge. The launcher includes a trigger mechanism for firing a cartridge. The launcher includes an ejector for ejecting the housing of a spent cartridge from the receiving area and a loader for loading a new cartridge into the receiving area. The cartridge may be loaded from a magazine connected to the receiver.
In one embodiment, the launcher is manually operated in order to successively fire ring airfoil projectiles. In this embodiment, the trigger mechanism is connected to a breechblock which is movably mounted in a chamber of the receiver. An ejector bar is connected to the breechblock. In one embodiment, a pin connected to the ejector bar resides in a track defined in the breechblock. When the breechblock is moved from a forward to a retracted position, such as by actuation of a pistol-grip mechanism connected to the breechblock and extending from the receiver and moveable with respect to the receiver, the ejector bar is drawn downwardly and ejects the housing of a spent cartridge through an opening in the body of the launcher.
In another embodiment, the launcher is semi-automatic without the need of the user to manually cause cartridge load and ejection. In this embodiment, movement of the breechblock is effected by gas pressure resulting from the firing of a cartridge. The breechblock is moved automatically back to a firing position through the use of a return spring.
In one embodiment, a load follower is connected to the ejector bar. The load follower is drawn downwardly along with the ejector bar when the breechblock is moved rearwardly. The load follower pulls an unspent cartridge into the receiving area for firing.
In one embodiment, the launcher includes a sabot stripper. The sabot stripper is located at the end of the launch passage opposite the receiving area. In one embodiment, the sabot stripper comprises a ring having a reduced dimension compared to the launch passage. The sabot stripper stops the sabot after firing, permitting the RAP to be propelled from the launcher.
An extractor is coupled to the breechblock. The extractor is configured to engage the housing of a cartridge located in the receiving area and to maintain or secure the housing during firing. When the breechblock is moved rearwardly, the housing is moved rearwardly as well into an extraction or ejection position.
In one embodiment, cartridges are stacked or stored in a cylindrical magazine inserted in the upper butt-stock region of the invention. The load follower is configured to load a cartridge from the magazine.
Further objects, features, and advantages of the present invention over the prior art will become apparent from the detailed description of the drawings which follows, when considered with the attached figures.